Tyche
Alias(s): Lady Fate, Lady Doom, The Lady Who Smiles, Kismet (lesser goddess) Symbol: A horn of plenty in which she keeps all the world's fortunes. Home Plane: Astral Sea Alignment: True Neutral Portfolio: Fortune, Luck, Fate, Misfortune, Accidents, Adventures, Explorers, Traders, Trade Worshipers: Adventurers, Gamblers, Merchants, Seers Cleric Alignments: N, CN, LN, CG, CE, LN, CN, NE, NG Domains: Luck, Fate, Trickery, Chaos CoA Specific Domains: Chaos and Fate Favored Weapon: A Silver Disc (Shuriken) Allies: Selune, Lathander Enemies: none known HISTORY/RELATIONSHIPS: Tyche was a Netherese goddess who was destroyed in the year 1 D.R. when the rot of the foul god Moander infected her. Pitying the decay and madness her friend was suffering, the goddess Selune smote her with a beam of purifying light, from the goddesses destruction was born two new goddesses of luck, Tymora who represented all that was pure and good in Tyche and Beshaba, who many said only got Tyche's good looks and embodied misfortune and bad luck. ARABEL SPECIFIC HISTORY: In the year 1380, Darmos Lauthyr sought to use a vast and alien power from beyond a cosmic rift to destroy the goddess Beshaba, and though successful he over turned the balance of the universe and allowed strange beings from beyond this rift to begin to enter the world. In order to restore harmony, the goddess Tymora sacrificed herself to seal the rift. Both of Toril's goddesses of luck were now dead because of Darmos' folly. Weeks later though, a seer came to Arabel and launched a bold crusade to recover a mystical coin from the Stormhorn Mountains before sacrificing herself at the very rift in the fabric of creation where Tymora had died, this resulted in an explosion of mystical energy and the rebirth of the goddess Tyche, reuniting the lost essences of Beshaba and Tymora once again. DOGMA: Tyche’s faith teaches that one should be bold, for to dare was to live. The battle cry of the followers of Tyche is “Fortune favors the bold.” Those who have no direction or goals soon encounter ill luck, for those on no set course are at the capricious mercy of misfortune, which is no mercy at all. A brave heart and willingness to take risks beat out a carefully wrought plan nine times out of ten. One must place oneself in the hands of fate (meaning in the hands of Tyche) and trust to one’s own luck, and priests of Tyche were supposed to be showing their good fortune—and acceptance of bad fortune—as a confidence in the Lady and in themselves. Lady Fate bids that each mortal chase his or her own unique goals—so long as they didn’t counter the express wishes of herself—and it was in this chase that the Lady aided her followers. Examples of characters who might follow Tyche: - Adventurers or people of Arabel who rely on luck and boldness to keep themselves safe. - Merchants and traders who recognize the risks of their lifestyle. - Bards who seek to remember tales of heroism and daring. - Seers and visionaries who seek to determine future fates.